Valediction
by Emi Kotone
Summary: Hong Kong returns to China.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. Obviously.

* * *

"So I guess this is the end." The older nation watched his about-to-be former colony with unreadable eyes.

Hong Kong glanced at him and returned to packing his belongings in an old suitcase that England had given him a long time ago. The leather was fading to a dullish brown but the words he had written when he was younger was still there.

_This belongs to Hong Kong._ The writing was childish scrawl, and the colony mused quietly, trying to remember when he had written it.

In several places, patches covered places that the leather had peeled and broken. It brought back memories of when Seychelles had stabbed the case accidentally when he was teaching her how to cook fish, America's rough treatment of the suitcase, and times that Canada and Australia's bears had accidentally used it as a scratching post.

It brought a rare smile to his usually expressionless face. He would miss his small family, even though all of them had gained independence from England several decades ago. He was the last one living in England's home, and he couldn't help but feel that the older nation would be lonely without him and his fireworks.

England was smiling when the colony looked up at him. "I'll miss you." His green eyes were sad, Hong Kong noticed. He really wasn't lying.

Hong Kong looked away; he wasn't used to these situations. Nevertheless, he reached for England's left hand, squeezing it when they touched.

The blonde blinked in surprise at the sudden contact, but squeezed back.

The two stayed in that position for what seemed like hours but must have only been several minutes; Hong Kong sitting on the floor, staring blankly at his full suitcase, England leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Hong Kong's right hand held England's left, like how he would hold the older nation's hand when he was younger. They didn't need to exchange words to understand what was being said.

"Sir, your guest has arrived and is waiting in the living room." They hadn't noticed one of England's maids come in, and England slipped his hand out of Hong Kong's to talk to her. The dark haired boy wriggled his hand, feeling the lingering warmth the other man's hand had left. He had a feeling it would be the last time he would hold his father-nation's hand. There was a sudden empty feeling in his body when he thought of that and he frowned. He had just eaten, he should be feeling full.

"Hong Kong, bring your belongings to the living room, China is waiting for you." He nodded subtley and half dragged his suitcase into the living room, enjoying the obvious discomfort the sound of scraping against England's hardwood floors brought the nation. It was his second-last rebellion before leaving.

China was sitting on one of England's couches, sipping a cup of tea. Hong Kong barely recognized him. It had been more than 100 years since he had last saw him, as England had tried to avoid any contact between his colony and the chinese nation.

China stood up when England and Hong Kong entered the room, nodding respectfully to the British nation when they made eye contact. When his eyes fell on Hong Kong, he smiled softly.

"You grown a lot-aru." He came closer, stroking Hong Kong's cheek, fingers trailing down his face. Hong Kong gazed blankly into the asian nation's eyes. China's touch was vaguely familiar."So much -aru... Has England's cooking made you tasteless yet? I'll be sure to feed you proper food when you come home." _Home._ The word seemed unfamiliar to Hong Kong now. For so long Britain had been his home, and all of a sudden it was gone.

Hong Kong felt England's scowl. Decades of being in Britain had taught him to recognize the nation's various moods and it was telling him that England was pissed. But somehow, the dark haired boy knew that the nation was holding back. For him.

"The formalities have all been dealt with. I'll be taking Hong Kong from you today," said China, his voice returning to a calm serene. England nodded gruffly, but as he looked from China to Hong Kong, his grimace turned into a soft smile.

Hong Kong knew he needed to say something. Anything. But the words weren't coming. And then it was too late.

"Let's go-aru," said China, sweeping Hong Kong away from England with an arm. The Chinese colony glanced back at England. He was smiling, a hand raised as a goodbye. Hong Kong blinked and England's hand was falling to his side, staring at them with a forlorn look.

Hong Kong mouthed the words that should have come out so long ago.

_Thank you._

And then he held back a laugh as England's yell of surprise from the just-set-off firecrackers reached his ears.

* * *

Killed the ending~ But I couldn't help put in Hong Kong's habit to scare England with fire crackers. Reviews are much loved.

**-Hong Kong became a colony of the British Empire after the First Opium War (1839–42).**

**-On July 1, 1997, Hong Kong's sovereignty returned to the People's Republic of China.**


End file.
